


Say Something

by YellowSniper64



Series: Dear Darling [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Emails, Gen, Instagram, alternative universe, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: Courtney notices Shayne's been more lost in thought than usual





	Say Something

"Shayne."

"No."

"Shayne."

"Ugh."

"_Shayne!_"

"_What?_" Shayne sighed as he spun in his chair, finally facing Courtney. She's been bugging him since he got into work that day, claiming she noticed something was on his mind and that she could help. She was too good of a friend, he mused to himself. 

"What's wrong, why won't you tell me?" 

"It's just stuff from High School coming back up," Shayne explained simply. 

Courtney plopped herself upon his desk, which wasn't too cluttered with stuff. "Yeah? You've told me a bit about it. Like, that one boy mostly."

He nodded but didn't say anything about her last comment.

"Wait, is it him?"

Again, she was met with silence.

"No way! Did you see him again, or something?"

"No, he emailed me yesterday. I don't even know what he looks like, but apparently he's seen Smosh," Shayne explained. "And his name is Damien, by the way."

"Woah, did you respond? What did he say? Does he have social media? Can we look him up?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I emailed him. He emailed me back last night, but I didn't respond yet. And how am I supposed to know, I haven't tried to stalk him?" Shayne shook his head but smiled anyway, he couldn't help but be amused by his friend's antics.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket as he spoke. "Full name?" she asked, already pulling up Instagram to search him up.

"Geez," Shayne muttered. "Kinda creepy but I'll let it slide. Damien Haas. H-A-A-S. He's here in LA for a voice acting job."

"Awesome!" After a few seconds of furious typing, tapping and scrolling, Courtney looked up with a satisfied smile. "So, loves cats and video games, with blue hair?"

Shayne shrugged. "Sounds like him." 

With a last tap on her phone, Courtney pulled up one of the pictures of just Damien and turned her phone to show Shayne.

"Hm." 

She burst out laughing. "He's a cutie, huh?"

Shayne rolled his eyes but there was a clear blush. 

"So, he emailed you back?"

"Yup."

"Can I see?" Courtney asked, dragging out the 'e's. As if she had to ask because she knew most of Shayne's login info. "Oo, can I email him?"

So, that spiraled down into a minor teasing argument, which eventually led to a slightly aggravated Shayne with an overexcited Courtney typing into his work computer.

"At least tell him you're not me, ok?" Shayne huffed. "Because I don't want you talking for me, no offense."

Courtney nodded.

_Dear Damien,_

_Hi! My name's Courtney :)  
I stole control over Shayne's laptop but he'll email you soon too probably. I'd like you to know that I'm officially adopting you as my friend. Btw yes I'm the girl from Smosh too and yes I am that weird._

_I've heard only good things about you, don't worry! I also may have found and followed you on Instagram, but I swear I'm not a creep. You seem chill and Shayne told me you're in LA so if you ever want to join me in planning his demise, hmu ;P _

_Here's my email; *her email* so yeah, I hope I get to know you better soon. _

_Bye for now!_

_~Courtney Miller (the better female version of Shayne Topp)_

"Court," Shayne whined as he read over her shoulder, but it was already being sent. "Ugh, you're so annoying."

"Aw, c'mon, you love me," Courtney lightly punched his arm. "Tell me how things go." 

A moment passed. 

"How do you feel about it?" Courtney asked. "I mean, you evidentally don't hate him, but are you ok? I probably should have asked you that before I did any of that..."

"It's fine. I honestly don't know how I feel," Shayne countered with a shrug. He really would reply as himself to Damien later, but their conversation soon switched topics to their job, so they wouldn't get in trouble. 


End file.
